Underworld
:Dieser Artikel ist über das Projekt Alicization und alle Serienereignisse. Für Informationen über die Mechanik der Welt, siehe Projekt Alicization. Die ist die mysteriöse virtuelle Welt, in welcher die Alicization Arc stattfindet. Hintergrund Während der Ära des kalten Krieges, und später, dem Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion, wurden die Menschen immer weniger nachsichtig wegen dem Tod von Soldaten, während Länder mit einer großen Militärmacht, ganz besonders Amerika, nicht gewillt waren ihre Militärindustrie aufzugeben.Aus diesem Grund wurden die Forderungen nach unbemannten Waffen anstatt echten Soldaten immer größer. Jedoch, da kein Land Waffen nach Japan exportierte, wurde die Verteidigung von Japan immer schwieriger, so dass Japan Waffen von Amerika kaufen musste. Obwohl Amerika eigentlich mit Japan zusammenarbeiten müsste um die Verteidigung zu verbessern, erhielt Japan in Wirklichkeit nur veraltete Ausrüstung. So musste Japan selbst eigene Verteidigungssysteme herstellen.Angegeben von Kikuoka in Band 10 Kapitel 2 Teil 2 Projekt Alicization, ein Top-secret Regierungsprojekt, das von Rath geleitet wurde, einem Unternehmen welches der Japan Self Defense Force angehörte, wurde gestartet um die erste stark anpassungsfähige Bottom-up AI zu erschaffen. Mit der Nutzung eines FullDive Geräts der 4. Generation, dem Soul Translator (STL), schaffte es Rath die Fluctlights (Seelen) von 12 neugeborenen Babys zu kopieren, wodurch er Soul Archetype, ein nicht entwickeltes, künstliche Fluctlight, welches kopiert werden könnte um neue künstliche Fluctlights zu erschaffen, die dann gepflegt werden müssten um zu einem Individuum zu werden. Aus diesem Grund wurde eine virtuelle Welt, mit dem Namen ''Underworld'' erschaffen, die auf der freien Kernversion des Cardinal Systems, also The Seed basierte. Diese wurde dann auf den STL-Server übertragen. Underworld spielt in einer vergangenen Ära, in welcher Wissenschaft und Philosophie gerade erst entdeckt wurden. Aber anstatt die vergangene Ära nur neu zu erstellen, wurden begrenzte Flächen und Güter genutzt, um die Einwohner der Welt dazu zu bringen, ihre eigene Gesellschaft zu formen. Götter Es gibt momentan 5 Götter in der Unterwelt: *Die - die Hauptgöttin der Menschenwelt sowie die Göttin des Lebens und der Schöpfung. Den Legenden zufolge herrscht sie über alle animierten und unanimierten Objekte in Form des Lebens. Dies wird im Stacia Window angezeigt. Sie beschwört alle zu sich, deren Leben zu Ende geht.Band 9 Prologe I Hochzeiten in der Menschenwelt sind Stacia gewidmet, welche das Paar segnet und ihm erlaubt, Kinder zu haben.Band 11, Kapitel 6, Teil 3 *Die - die Göttin des Sterns der Unterworld, Solus, segnet die Welt in Form von Sonnenstrahlen welche die heilige Macht in der Umgebung erhöht. Ihre Segen werden schwächer sobald die Sonne untergeht und die Nacht beginnt. *Die - die Göttin der Erde, welche Pflanzen, Metallarbeiter und Handwerker segnet und beschützt. Sie bietet heilige Macht durch die Erde, jedoch ist diese Machtquelle sehr begrenzt in Städten und über dem Boden. *Der - der Herrscher des dunklen Gebiets und der einzige Gott, der dort angebetet wird. Man erzählt das Vector es liebt, Menschen Streiche in Form von Krankheiten oder Entführungen zu spielen, wobei er bei Entführung die Erinnerungen der Menschen stiehlt. Vector stellt außerdem die heilige Macht für dunkle Rituale zur Verfügung. *Die - die Göttin des Mondes und Herrscherin der Träume der Bewohner von Underworld.Volume 13, Chapter 11, Part 2 Erschaffung der Welt Laut der Geschichte der Axiom-Kirche wurde die Welt von den drei Göttinnen Stacia, Solus und Terraria.Volume 12, Chapter 8, Part 2aber wurde dann von Stacia und Vector in die Menschenwelt getrennt nachdem Solus Vector während der Erschaffung der Welt mit ihrer heiligen Macht in das Land der Finternis verbannte. Seitdem schien das Licht von Solus nicht mehr über das Land der Fisternis. Der große Krieg In einer Legende wird gesagt, dass einmal alle tausend Jahre, wenn das Licht von Solus schwächer wird, die Mächte der Dunkelheit, geführt von den schwarzen Rittern, das Gebirge überschreiten und in die Menschenwelt eindringen. In diesem großen Krieg ziehen die Wächter in den Dörfern, die Wachen aller Städte und die imperiale Armee der Menschenwelt, welche von den Einheitsrittern geführt werden, in den Kampf gegen die Monsterhorden. Die Adligen würden an der Spitze stehen und die Menschen in die Schlacht führen.Volume 9, Chapter 1, Part 2Volume 11, Chapter 5, Part 2 Die Wahrheit In Wirklichkeit wurden die vier Götter von der Axiom Church erfunden, um ihre Autorität über die Menschenwelt zu sichern. Obwohl keine der Götter wirklich existieren, gibt es Super-User Accounts im System für diese. Jedoch wurden diese Accounts seid der Erschaffung der Unterwelt nicht mehr genutzt.Volume 12, Chapter 7, Part 1 Geschichte Die ersten Vier Die Bevölkerung der Menschenwelt begann vor ungefähr 70 HWC mit 2 Familien bestehend aus 8 künstlichen Fluctlights. Sie lebten in Centoria, einem kleinen Dorf in der Mitte der Menschenwelt. Beide Familien hatten 2 reale Rath Mitarbeiter, welche die restlichen Einwohner des Dorfes, simulierte Platzhalter-NPCs, betreuten. Diese 4 Mitarbeiter erzogen die ersten 16 künstlichen Fluctlights bis sie erwachsen wurden. Sie brachten ihnen alles bei, von lesen und schreiben bis Anbau von Nutzpflanzen und Aufzucht von Vieh sowie die Ethik von Gut und Böse. Jedoch verdirbt einer der 4 Mitarbeiter ein oder zwei Kinder indem er seinen Egoismus und die Gier nach Reichtum und Macht an diese weitergab. Nachdem die Fluctlights das 18. Lebensjahr erreichten und eigene Familien starteten, loggten sich die 4 Mitarbeiter einer nach dem anderen aus um eine "Seuche" zu simulieren. The Growth of the World After the «original four» logged out, the population of Underworld continued to grow, with the humans marrying when they were about 20 years old and bearing an average of 5 children, thus the 5th generation already consisted of 600 children, with about 400 still alive from the older generations. The children corrupted by the egoistic Rath employee became the ancestors of the future nobles as they secured their place as elites in the world. By the time of the 5th generation, the inhabitants of the Human World were already ruled by several lords, who, inheriting the egoism from their ancestors, earnestly continued expanding the land they owned, thus depriving the descendants of the non-corrupted first humans of land for cultivation. Most of the youth was then forced to work for the lords as tenant farmers, while some of them, who were not content with their social positions, set off from Centoria and traveled to the remote regions where they founded new towns and villages, like Zakkaria and Rulid Village, and thus acquired new land to cultivate. Meanwhile, the lords that ruled over the capital held enmity towards each other, so there was a long period of time without any marriages between them. However, after some time, a political marriage happened between two families of lords for the first time. As a result of this marriage, a single daughter, possessing a higher level of egoism than any other lord in the world at the time, was born. Axiom Church The Axiom Church was founded around 30HWC (100 years after the creation of Underworld). At the time, the founder and head of the church was a girl named Quinella. Her Sacred Task was one not seen before in Underworld: "Sacred Arts Research". She soon became very proficient at the Sacred Arts and had discovered many new rituals that people could use in every day life. At the age of thirteen, Quinella decided she didn't want to rule over the people as a lord or baron - she wanted to have absolute control, she wanted to become God. To do this, Quinella started doing "miracles" in front of people, predicting storms and healing sick and injured people in the name of "god". She told the people that a shrine to worship god needed to be built in order to perform even greater miracles, hence a large marble spire was erected in the center of town. This was the beginning of the Axiom Church. Years later when Quinella felt her life was coming to an end, she desperately tried to find a form of Sacred Arts that could manipulate her «Life». Even at the verge of death, she still tried chanting various combinations of verses in the hopes of finding something that could help her. One fateful night, when she was just on the brink of death, Quinella discovered the Sacred Art: “Inspect Entire Command list”, and at the bottom of this list was the command that Quinella had been searching for, the one that would let her truly become God. This command that she had found was one that took the administrator powers from Cardinal and transferred them to Quinella, allowing her to then use all the controls that administrators had access to, including the manipulation of «Life». Even after this act, Quinella's thirst for power was not satisfied and so she tried to eliminate the one thing that held equal authority to her, the Cardinal System, but accidentally ended up infusing it with her Fluclight. By doing this, she became less human and adopted the primary purpose of the Cardinal System: to preserve the Human World exactly as it was. Quinella then created the Immortal Walls in Centoria which divided the Human World into four. This was to create a physical barrier between the people and to make sure that the Axiom Church would have complete control of the relaying of information. She made it so that the people would remain reliant on the church and thus they would stay devoted to its preachings. Large physical barriers including: a huge, unbreakable rock; a swamp that could never be filled; a rapid, uncrossable stream and a gigantic, unfellable tree were then put in the world to make sure that humanity could not expand past its current boundaries, effectively stopping all progress in the Human World. She also set down rules for the people, including the Taboo Index, and made sure every resident knew them so that no one could possibly oppose her. While this was all happening, the tower of Axiom Church was growing ever higher. Seventy years after Quinella assumed her position as administrator, she discovered that the capacity in her brain for storing memories was reaching its limit. After a failed attempt of transferring her memories into another body, Quinella started avoiding death by deleting her most recent memories and spending most of her day sleeping on the top floor of the church to avoid filling up her memory capacity. She also started using the Synthesis Ritual on especially strong swordsmen and law breakers to turn them into Integrity Knights, who would fight the monsters of the Dark Territory and keep order among the people. Geography Human World The Human World is where the humans live in the Underworld. It's a perfect circle with a diameter that measures around 1500 kilometers. The Human World is bordered by the Mountain Range at the Edge and connects to the «Dark Territory» via the «North Cave», «East Gate», «South Corridor» and «West Gorge». The Human World is divided into four empires: Norlangarth North Empire, Eastabarieth Empire, Wesdarath Empire, and Southacroith Empire. The capital of all four empires is is their respective side of Centoria, from which the Human World is ruled by the Axiom Church and the four empires. Each empire is separated by the large , which extends from the 4 corners of the Axiom Church and stretches to the Mountain Range at the Edge, thus limiting movement between the empires. An identification handprint is required to cross the Immortal Wall. About 80,000 people live within the Human World, about 20,000 of which live within Centoria. The 4 empires together have about 2,000 soldiers. Norlangarth North Empire Norlangarth North Empire Map.png|The Norlangarth North Empire Rulid Village.png|Rulid village is the northern empire of the Human World. The empire has fertile grasslands, deep forests and many lakes. Rulid Village is the northernmost village in this empire. Zakkaria is a town to the south of Rulid Village. Deusolbert Synthesis Seven used to be the Integrity Knight overseeing the Norlangarth Empire. Eastabarieth Empire is the eastern empire of the Human World. A defining feature of a resident of the empire is black hair. Wesdarath Empire is the western empire of the Human World. Southacroith Empire is the southern empire of the Human World. The Empire occupies an area that consists mostly of deserts. Other Places Edge of Human World is the border between the Human World and the Dark Territory. Mountain range at the Edge The is the mountain range that surrounds the Human World. Dark Territory is the country of demons. It houses goblins, orcs, etc. It is situated at the other end of the Mountain Range at the Edge. Diese Karte ist im englischen Sword Art Online Wiki gespeichert. Marker werden hier nur in englischer Sprache eingetragen. Law System All residents of Underworld are generally compliant to any law or rule that they regard as having authority, due to the effects of the Seal of the Right Eye. However, certain individuals, especially nobles, are able to circumvent the restrictions of the laws to satisfy their personal desires. Menschenwelt In den ersten Jahrzehnten der Menschenwelt wurde die Gesetzgebung mündlich von Generation zu Generation überliefert, in Form von Eltern die ihren Kindern die grundsätzlichen moralischen Regeln beibrachten, an die sie sich halten sollten. Erst nachdem Quinella die Axiom-Kirche gründete wurde das erste niedergeschriebene Gesetz, der Tabu-Index, veröffentlicht. Tabu-Index Der Tabu-Index (engl. ) ist das absolute Gesetz der Menschenwelt, welches von der Axiom-Kirche geschaffen wurde. Einmal um Quinellas allumfassende Regel sicherzustellen, aber auch um die Menschenmassen mit einem gewissen Sinn von Moral zu binden, was der Kirche entsprechend Nutzen brachte. Dieses Regelwerk deckt alle Verbrechen und ihre jeweiligen Strafen ab, sowohl verbotene Taten die anderen Menschen Schaden zufügen, als auch Begrenzungen zum Jagen und der Lagerung von Essen, weil die Welt begrenzte Ressourcen hat. Hintergrund Quinella gefiel es nicht, dass es die Chance gab, das Menschen in den abgelegenen Regionen, die ihre Eltern verloren, bevor ihnen die ethischen Grundlagen beigebracht wurden, vielleicht das Geheimnis hinter der Erhöhung der Systemautorität (System Control Authority) herausfanden. Falls sie die Gene des Adels besaßen, könnten sie ihren Begierden derart folgen dass, durch das Ermorden der Menschen um sie, sie Quinella in Sachen Systemautorität bald überragen würden. Um die Wahrscheinlichkeit dieses Szenarios so gering wie möglich zu halten, veröffentlichte Quinella die erste Ausgabe des Tabu-Index und stellte sicher, dass jede Stadt und jedes Dorf in der Menschenwelt eine Ausgabe erhalten würden. Alle Eltern wurden so mit der Aufgabe betraut ihren Kindern die Regelungen ihres Gesetzbuches beizubringen, sobald sie das Sprechen lernten. Mit der Zeit überarbeitete Quinella den Tabu-Index und fügte neue Absätze hinzu, die Menschen im Alltag halfen, indem sie den Zugang zu Sümpfen, welche der Grund für einheimische Krankheiten waren, einschränkte, Pflanzen auflistete die die Viehhaltung negativ beeinflussten etc. Anders ausgedrückt, jeder der dem Tabu-Index folgte würde keine Probleme haben und das nahm den Menschen den Grund das Gesetz der Axiom-Kirche in Frage zu stellen. Bekannte Paragraphe #Erstes Kapitel, erster Absatz, erster Paragraph: Loyalität zu der Axiom-Kirche. #Zweiter Paragraph: Sofern kein anderer Paragraph zutrifft, darf man nicht absichtlich das Leben einer anderen Person reduzieren. #Man darf nicht ohne Zustimmung Gegenstände, die Anderen gehören, nehmen. Dieser Paragraph gilt nur, wenn es um das Stehlen von Menschen geht. #Allen Kindern müssen die Paragraphen des Tabu-Index' beigebracht werden. #Erstes Kapitel, dritter Absatz, elfter Paragraph: Niemand darf hinter die Gebirgskette gehen, einschließlich der Grenze der Menschenwelt. #Man darf nicht die Lippen einer anderen Person küssen (wahrscheinlich solange sie nicht verheiratet sind). #Man darf keine Sümpfe betreten, die als Ursache von Krankheiten angesehen werden. #Man darf nicht mehr Tiere jagen als erlaubt. #Man darf seine heilige Aufgabe nicht an Werktagen niederlegen. #Man darf nicht zu viele Aufgaben annehmen. #Man darf Tiere nur jagen, wenn man die heilige Aufgabe 'Jäger' ausübt. #Absichtlich Dinge zerstören, die in einem Geschäft verkauft werden, ist gegen den Tabu-Index. #Es ist gegen den Tabu-Index nicht für etwas zu bezahlen, wenn man es versehentlich zerstört hat. #Wenn der Besitzer einer Person für die versehentliche Zerstörung seines Eigentums vergibt, würde es den Tabu-Index nicht brechen. #Man darf nicht wegrennen, nachdem man ein Verbrechen begangen hat. #Absichtlich Dinge zu zerstören, die Anderen gehören, ist gegen den Tabu-Index. #Es ist nicht erlaubt, dass Recht der Adligen zu Richten zu behindern. Other Laws Aside from the Taboo Index, all empires have an . As all crimes and punishments are covered by the Taboo Index, the empire law is largely made up of conventions concerning the masses’ class system, in other words, the rights of the nobles and the rights of the commoners. The law guarantees the 4th class and higher nobles the right to judge commoners in their territory and lower ranked nobles, usually by cutting down their wages, though younger nobles tend to resort to physical punishment as well. This law was likely established by Quinella when she appointed the lords of the land as nobles in the name of god to secure their support. Each village also has its own set of rules, for example, Rulid Village’s standards, and certain institutions, like the Sword Mastery Academy, also have their own regulations which hold as much power as the higher laws, however, in case of conflict, the higher laws take priority. Dark Territory There are virtually no known laws in the Dark Territory, though generally one rule is followed above all else: the weak shall follow the strong.Web Novel version of the story. As such, if one's leader is to perish, the one to succeed him would be the next strongest, under him. This is shown when the Leader of a group of Goblins was killed by Kirito, and immediately after, one of his subordinates stepped up to take his place.Volume 9, Chapter 1. Society Feudal System Sacred Tasks A is a lifelong occupation assigned to each individual in the Human World. Most people are assigned their Sacred Task at the age of 10 during Spring, with very few exceptions, for example, the children at the Axiom Church who can receive their Sacred Task even at the age of 5 while a child who is very gifted in Sacred Arts may have their Sacred Task postponed to allow them to train their talent. A Sacred Task is usually assigned by a village chief, the ruler of a town, a high-ranking noble with their own territory or a minister from the Axiom Church - the people in charge of the area where the child was born. The Sacred Task assigned to a person the first time cannot be chosen by the people themselves and, once a Task is assigned, it is impossible for even those who assign the Tasks to revoke them. However, certain tasks can be changed if the person is promoted, for example, a village guard may become a sentry in a local town, a student at the Sword Mastery Academy, and even an Integrity Knight in the end, if they meet certain requirements. Additionally, if a Task is completed (this only applies to Tasks that have an end), the person may choose their next Sacred Task themselves. In practice, the eldest son of each household is usually given the same Sacred Task as their father: a tool shop's owner's son would continue working in the shop, a guard's eldest son would become a guard and a village chief's eldest son would succeed them as the next village chief. For farmer households, this standard usually applies to their daughter, second and third sons as well, though there are exceptions. People who are assigned Sacred Tasks that do not provide a source of income are given a wage from the village's or city's vault. Once a Sacred Task is assigned, a person is only allowed to rest from their job on rest days and may not travel in a way that would prevent them from working on their Sacred Task, meaning that mostly only traders could travel long distances, if it is part of their Sacred Task, while an average villager would only be able to travel if it was possible to return to their Sacred Task by the next workday. Certain Sacred Tasks also have certain benefits, for example, a person who is assigned to be a guard is assigned a real sword to use and may spend time practising their sword skills. Although it is possible for someone to help others with their Sacred Task, it's against the Taboo Index to "have many Sacred Tasks". Language There are 2 known languages within Underworld: the Common Tongue and the Sacred Tongue. Common Tongue The is the main language used for writing and speaking in Underworld. It is the equivalent of the Japanese language in the real world, though the language is supplemented with a few words borrowed from other foreign languages. However, the major difference from its counterpart in the real world is that only about 1000 kanji, about the equivalent of 30% of JIS Level 1, are used in Underworld, while other words and most names are written in kana. Although the same language is used throughout the Human World, several accents do exist. Sacred Tongue The is the name given to the English language, though supplemented with a few words from other languages, by the residents of Underworld. This language is regarded as a sacred language used to ask the gods for miracles and is not considered as having any special meaning by the average resident, except for those who study the language for Sacred Arts. The language is mostly used in chanting the verses for Sacred Arts and written in system windows, like the Stacia Window, though a few names are also derived from this language, for example, the Gigas Cedar or the Dark Territory. The language can either be written in the English alphabet or in katakana for easier reading. According to legends spread by the Axiom Church, the Sacred Tongue was passed down to the Administrator by the three goddess during the creation of the world. As the Axiom Church restricted the knowledge on the meaning behind the vocabulary of the Sacred Tongue to just those used in Sacred Art rituals, no known dictionary for the language exists outside the Central Cathedral.Volume 13 Chapter 10 Calendar :For a list of events in Underworld, see Underworld Timeline. The humans in Underworld have their own calendar, called the , which was developed by the Axiom Church. This calendar starts dating from about 70 years after Underworld was created, as the Axiom Church attempts to maintain the falsified history that it spread throughout the Human World. As the time flow in Underworld depends on the Fluctlight Acceleration rate set, the HWC cannot be aligned with the time in the real world. Like its Japanese equivalent, the HWC has 12 months per year and, like the Japanese calendar, the names of the months are derived from the number of the month, for example, the equivalent of January is the , the equivalent of February is the and so on. Trivia *Although the order of most names in the series use the Japanese order of the person's Last name then First name, as the setting of Underworld seems be the Middle Ages of Europe, the names of Underworld residents use the Western order of First name then Last name. *Only nobles and rich and/or famous non-nobles have the right to have a family name in Underworld. *The metric system is used in Underworld, however the names for the units slightly differ from those in the English language, even though they have the same value. E.g. meters are called , kilometers are called , centimeters - , millimeters - , liters - etc. *There are 8 elements in Underworld in published version, but 10 in web version. *Shear is used as a currency of Underworld. *The map of Underworld imitates Rath's logo: the Human World and the Obsidia castle are like the big and small gears, while the shape of the world and the shape of the logo are like the nose of a pig.Underworld map (volume 15 illustration) text References Navigation es:Underworld pl:Underworld ru:Underworld Kategorie:VR